


Our Fairytale Ending

by Azurixx



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Love, Promises, Reunions, Romance, Self-Worth, ShuAnn Week 2020, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurixx/pseuds/Azurixx
Summary: "So close to reaching that famous happy end, yet still so far.." Hearts have been changed, false gods destroyed and their reality taken back - Ren and Ann still remained together on top. Even when their futures separated them, the couple would find a way back to each other in the city of love and remember of the promises they made. [an epilogue for Persona 5 Royal]
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Shuann - Relationship, akirann - Relationship
Kudos: 16
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	Our Fairytale Ending

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome, fellow reader! First of all, this story is unrelated to my AU Shuann fic "Love Blossom" that I've been updating this entire week. I had just finished Persona 5 Royal and was inspired to write up a quick epilogue connecting to the romance path between Ren and Ann, which will add scenes to a couple date events shown in-game as well as an additional scenario in the future. So obviously there are going to be spoilers for the aforementioned game – please be wary if you haven't beaten it yet!
> 
> If you haven't heard of this song, I highly suggest listening to "So Close" by Jon Mclaughlin, from the soundtrack Enchanted, which was what inspired me to write this one-shot. I believe it's melody and lyrics encapsulate the entire idea of what I wanted to portray between Ren and Ann for this story. The major themes I wanted to cover in this one-shot include self-worth and commitment, which I hope to have encapsulated with this quick story that I literally wrote last minute in order to cap off Shuann Week 2020!
> 
> Without further ado – please enjoy my final piece of Shuann fluff for this year's event! Cheers!

" _ **OUR FAIRYTALE ENDING"  
**_ _ **[Shuann Week 2020 one-shot]**_

_**PROMPT OF THE DAY:  
Free Day / Fairytale / Dance / Reunion** _

* * *

_"You're in my arms  
_ _And all the world is calm  
_ _The music playing on for only two  
_ _So close together  
_ _And when I'm with you  
_ _So close to feeling alive"_

* * *

 _**December 24, 20xx  
** _ _**Evening  
** _ _**Yongen-Jaya, Cafe Leblanc** _

A gentle snow fall began to cover the streets of Tokyo as the festivities of Christmas Eve started all around the city. For the Phantom Thieves however, this marked the day which they reigned victory over the God of Control, Yaldaboath and saved their world from succumbing to the false god's will. After sharing a short victory shout among the streets of Shibuya, the Phantom Thieves made plans to rest for the night and reconvene at Cafe Leblanc to continue their celebration the following day.

Everyone except Ren and Ann had split up back to their homes – with the couple deciding to spend a romantic Christmas Eve together. After failing to find a reservation to eat out, Ren and Ann chose to move their special time together back at Cafe Leblanc. To Ann's delight, they had luckily found a cake to share among themselves to commemorate their date.

After sharing the delicious cake within Ren's room, the couple spent their last few moments of the night gazing out the window as they marveled at the snowfall outside.

"That's a lot more snow than there was earlier, right?" Ann commented, sitting closely beside Ren at the edge of his bed. Her eyes sparkled in amazement at each snowflake that passed by. "It's so gorgeous, Ren-kun!"

Ren diverted his attention to Ann and smiled. Seeing his girlfriend so relaxed and happy made him feel at peace, especially after all the challenges they had triumphed over up until this point. This quiet moment they spent together was something he would definitely cherish for a long time.

"I dunno if I've ever been this happy in my life. It feels like I found my fairytale ending." Ann confessed. She felt her heart begin to overflow with ecstasy, feeling blessed to experience this special moment with her boyfriend.

"Your fairytale ending, huh?" Ren repeated, intrigued on what Ann had meant from her earlier comment. "So you're saying that our story is done?"

"Well, it's not exactly an ending, I guess." Ann corrected herself, a finger nonchalantly twirling through one of her pigtails. "It's more like a new beginning for us, right?"

"Ah.. I see. I like that answer." Ren replied. "A beginning to the next chapter of our lives together. I can't wait for us to experience that, Ann."

"Yeah! Exactly, heheh." Ann giggled, happy that her boyfriend agreed with her. Her gaze suddenly lowered as a small trace of doubt broke into her mind. "Ren-kun.. I have to be honest with you. Whenever I'm this happy, part of me just wonders if it's real. You know what I mean?"

"Don't worry, it's real alright." Ren immediately assured Ann, the soft tone of his voice casting all doubts from her mind.

Without hesitation, Ren went over and gently grabbed Ann's hand, squeezing it into his as he slowly caressed his fingers around hers.

"The touch of our hands together. These feelings that we have right now. Our connection that has grown so strong these past few months. All of it is real Ann. And all of my heart is for you only." Ren affirmed, sealing his statement with a gentle kiss upon Ann's hand.

Ann did her best to maintain her composure, although she knew she failed - feeling the blood rush up to her face as she blushed while having a big smile plastered on her face. She almost released out a squeal of excitement, but managed to calm her overjoyed heart. How was Ren able to stay so calm and cool whenever he presented these romantic gestures for Ann?

"Y-Yeah! You're right. I guess I'm just not used to actually being content, eheh." Ann replied, unable to muster any other words as she was still overwhelmed by Ren's declaration.

Just like always, Ren seemed to be able to ease Ann's heart whenever she needed it. His reliable nature, kind words and devoted heart were just one of the few things that made Ann fall in love with Ren.

A fairytale ending… where Ren was her prince and Ann could be his one and only fair lady. Ann believed that this would be their destined path for the rest of their lives. A story where absolutely nothing could separate the two lovers.

"Hey, so… I can stay out as long as I want tonight." Ann suddenly brought up. For a moment, Ann hesitated, feeling a little nervous towards the request she was about to ask her boyfriend. "So… I thought, maybe..."

"Maybe you could stay with me tonight?" Ren managed to complete her sentence, as if reading her mind. He let out an amused smile as Ren watched Ann's face turn into an embarrassed shade of red once again. "Heheh, you know Ann, after all we've been through, I want to spend as much time with you as I can. If that's okay with you."

"Yes.. I would love that." Ann smiled back, delight washing away the nervousness in her heart.

This time, Ann took the initiative as she slowly pulled Ren towards her and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. Ren immediately followed suite as he leaned forward, holding onto Ann's head and back as he gently leaned her body back onto his bed. The two remained locked in their kiss as their actions soon intensified, both losing themselves in the act as they allowed their passionate love take control.

Ren and Ann spent a long, romantic night together - one that would remain as an unforgettable Christmas Eve.

* * *

_"A life goes by_   
_Romantic dreams must die_   
_So I bid my goodbye_   
_And never knew_   
_So close, was waiting_   
_Waiting here with you_   
_And now, forever, I know_   
_All that I wanted_   
_To hold you so close"_

* * *

_**March 19, 20xx  
Daytime  
** _ _**Shibuya, Underground Mall** _

Weeks passed as the next phase of Ren and Ann's lives began to unfold. With the threat of Maruki's distorted reality taken care of and Ren managing to be released from juvenile hall with the help of his friend's testimonies - each of the Phantom Thieves could finally begin carving their own paths in life as they pursued their respective dreams.

For Ren and Ann, their relationship continued to strive. Even in their original reality, their memories of Christmas Eve and all of their special moments together shared in Maruki's alternate reality remained intact, allowing for the foundation of their bond to grow stronger. Even with the looming sense of separation coming into their relationship – with Ann's choice to study abroad and Ren returning home - their love still remained strong even in these times of eventual change.

"I'm busy super busy getting ready for my study abroad. Gotta research schools, places to live…" Ann explained to her boyfriend as they walked through the Underground Mall of Shibuya one last time, both hand in hand with each other. "I'm so lucky that my parents are helping me out. I wouldn't even know where to begin!"

"Any ideas of where you'd like to go?" Ren asked. He watched as Ann raised her head up for a moment as she began to think.

"Hmm, I'm not sure yet. But I've been thinking of someplace really big, like New York maybe!" Ann expressed in excitement, already imagining the type of adventures she'd be experiencing in her next step to become top model. She suddenly raised a curious eyebrow over to her boyfriend. "Hey, why are you suddenly so interested in where I'm going, Ren-kun?"

"Because I'm hoping that I can come visit you sometime." Ren said without hesitation. His response seemed to surprise Ann as she stopped in her tracks, causing her boyfriend to almost trip in the middle of the mall as he was pulled back in her grasp.

"Wha- But I'll be on the other side of the world! And you've got tons to deal with already!" Ann reminded him, her face completely in shock at Ren's statement.

"So? It's not gonna stop me from seeing you." Ren proclaimed.

"B-But… What about your school? And your family back home? Ren-kun… I can't take you away from your future too. It's not fair for you." Ann explained her reasons as guilt began to swell up in her heart. Was she beginning to distract Ren from his aspirations already? Just when he had gotten his life back after an unfair trial had eaten up a year of his life?

"Come on, Ann. Since when did you become doubtful of your worth to me?" Ren said, taking both of Ann's hands into his as he inched closer to face her. He gave another one of his reassuring smiles to Ann. "You've always been my future, Ann. Wherever we go in our lives, I'll always find a way back to you. Don't you remember the promise that we made?"

Memories began to flash back into Ann's mind of their date at Seaside Park last year. It was near the beginning of summer after Ann and Shiho had said their final goodbye on Shujin Academy's roof. That moment had crushed Ann's heart – thinking that she would be alone once again when her best friend had left.

But fortunately for Ann, Ren was there to catch her. He gave her shoulder to cry on and assured that she wouldn't be alone anymore – for he would always be there for Ann.

That was when those three special words slipped out of Ann's mouth – and where their relationship blossomed into more than just friends.

With their love finally revealed, Ann and Ren made a promise as they rode the park's ferris wheel to always stay by each other's side. With the scenery around them the least of their concerns that day, the couple vowed to keep their promise no matter what obstacles would lie ahead of their path.

But with all they had recently gone through the past year, Ann seemed to have momentarily forgotten about that promise - instead allowing herself to be overwhelmed by the uncertainty of her future and desire to push towards her dreams as a model.

Even as their paths began to split, Ren remained in his commitment and showed his reminder to Ann of the simple promise they'd made. He would always be the special light in Ann's life that would continue to guide her. And Ren would always be the comforting voice she needed to hear in order to motivate her.

"Right.. We made a promise to stay by each other's side." Ann repeated to herself somberly. She started shaking her head as she looked down in shame, unable to face her boyfriend. "Urgh… H-How could I forget..."

"It's okay. I didn't want you to be distracted, Ann. You've been so busy already writing the next chapter of your story that I didn't want to ruin your momentum." Ren assured his girlfriend. Slowly, he set his hand under Ann's chin as he gave her another one of his uplifting smiles. "You have to keep your head up for the both of us. Seeing your commitment also inspires me to be strong as well."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. And whatever our relationship goes through, I'll be sure to come running to your side whether you succeed or fail. That's another promise I'll make for you." Ren declared

Ann smiled back. Ren had done it once again. Always being the needed comfort for Ann's heart and being the anchor to keep her mind at ease.

"So.. you really are going to continue chasing after me, even after you've already caught me? Heheh, you're so stubborn, Ren-kun. But maybe that's why I love you so much." Ann giggled as she blushed once more. Her worry quickly subsided as she began to discover a new resolve in her heart. Ann truly needed to become the best model in the world not only for herself – but for Ren as well.

Overwhelmed by her own emotions, Ann dragged Ren into an embrace as she hugged him as tightly as she could. This would be one of their last moments together before they'd be separated by the long distance between them.

"I'm going to miss you, Ren-kun." Ann whispered into Ren's ear, doing her best to hold back tears for the mean time. "Please make sure you charge your phone, okay? We're going to be talking a lot."

Ren nodded back, promising to keep in touch with Ann.

"Oh, and I also promise to become a proper lady one day – just for you." Ann added.

"I know you'll make it Ann. I believe in you."

Tomorrow, their paths would eventually split as Ren would begin his commute back home, leaving Ann back in Tokyo to ready her final preparations for the journey ahead of her.

* * *

 _"Oh how could I face the faceless days  
_ _If I should lose you now?"_

* * *

 _**April 12, 20xx  
** _ _**Evening  
** _ _**Paris, France** _

More than a whole year passed for Ann when she had left Tokyo and stepped forward into the next chapter of her life. With the assistance of her parents and their connection in the fashion industry, Ann had been able to find the right school for her to attend abroad – which was found in the heart of Paris. Attending one of the most prestigious schools in Paris, Ann had motivated herself to work hard – with her efforts eventually paying off as she graduated and offered a position to be a new model in one of Paris' top fashion businesses – known as the Mademoiselle Agency.

At first, Ann was excited for this opportunity – sharing the news first to her loved ones, including her parents, Shiho and Ren. But on her first day with the agency, a sudden wave of anxiety hit her as she realized the position she was in. This was her first time being in a world-renown modeling agency, known only to hire the models with the greatest potential.

Doubts began to occasionally hit Ann every day, but Ren had always been there to give her words of encouragement over the phone. Every night, Ann would share her experience with the agency to her boyfriend back in Japan, sharing of the new model acquaintances she had made, the various photo shoots she'd participate and interviews she'd take part in.

And every night, Ren remained patient and provided a listening ear to Ann's concerns – adhering to the promise he made to stay by his girlfriend's side in anyway he could.

"I'm so glad that I'm able to tell you all this, Ren-kun." Ann confided to her boyfriend, taking refuge in her bedroom's apartment after another vigorous day of modeling all around the city. "You know, even if we are continents apart, I always feel like you're so close to me."

" _Anything for you, Ann. I'm just so proud of the progress you're making. Keep that fierce heart of your burning!"_ Ren encouraged her, much to Ann's pleasure.

Days continued to pass by as Ann began to make friends in her modeling agency. Her doubts eventually began to go away as she finally began to fit comfortably into the role she had always aspired to reach. Every day, Ann began to make progress in her modeling career, catching the eyes of the public in Paris as the fierce model from Japan – sharing her story of being lonely growing up and cast as an outsider at school, only to take hold of who she truly was and not to be ashamed of her appearance and what others thought about her. Her story managed to capture the hearts of everyone as Ann slowly became the talk of the city, obtaining a sizable fan base for herself.

" _Wow, Ann! You've attained quite the massive popularity in such a short amount of time! How does it feel to be looked up to by so many people in Paris?" an interviewer from Vogue International asked._

" _It's a blessing, that's for sure! Although, I could have never made it this far if it wasn't for my loved ones who always believed in me." Ann answered the journalist without hesitation. With the practice she had done with her publicist, Ann learned to answer questions with ease."Their constant support is what gave me the strength and motivation to push myself to the limit as a model."_

In every interview, Ann would always mention her special someone back in Japan who was always rooting for her – of course, that person being Ren Amamiya.

" _My goodness! Not only does she have the looks of a fierce goddess, but her heart is pure gold as well! Now tell me, Ann – when you say loved ones, is there anyone special that comes to mind? A boyfriend perhaps? Hmm? Hmmmmm?"_

" _Eheheh, of course I do. My parents, my best friend, and most importantly, the man who's always believed in me since the first time we laid eyes on each other. Without him, I wouldn't have had the courage to pursue my dreams in the first place." Ann replied, her mind constantly thinking about Ren and imagining his presence right beside her in order to give her the comfort she needed._

Even with her announcement of having a boyfriend back home, it didn't stop other men from trying their luck in capturing her heart. Many times, Ann had found herself being asked out on dates by prestigious male models and entertainers. But every time, Ann wouldn't hesitated to turn them down in a respectful manner.

" _I'm sorry, but I promised to keep my heart for my one and only back home. But I'm sure you'll find someone else for you!"_ Ann would usually answer to her male colleagues whenever they expressed any romantic interest. There had even been times when Ann was approached by her co-workers who attempted to set her up. But every time - Ann would turn them down and take a stand to the promise she made with Ren.

" _Are you sure you're happy with your boyfriend? You barely see him anymore – let alone even talk to him at all." one of Ann's modeling friend's mentioned._

" _Yeah, Ann! You have soooo many options here! Why don't you just get it on with another one of our hunky male co-workers in the agency? There are so many guys here that have the total hots for you!"_

But every time she was faced with their judgement – even with their good intentions, Ann respectfully turned them down and stayed in her commitment to Ren's heart.

" _I'm sorry, but my heart has already found its home with Ren. He's super kind, super sweet and all around the best man I've met. Ren has always been the one fighting for me. So I have to stay strong for him too."_ Ann would always proclaim one way or another.

Eventually, the day arrived when her agency announced a big spring fashion show – with Ann's parents running the helm of the operations. Mademoiselle Agency had been asked by one of their sponsors to show off a new collection of clothing with their line of models. The fashion lined was simply titled " _Enchanted_ " - which had many pieces of attire based off of fairytale stories mixed with a modern appeal to its designs.

For that past month leading up to the event, Ren had been doing his best to contact Ann, but some nights she wouldn't be able to answer him – whether it was due to exhaustion or being too busy to answer her phone. At first, Ann apologized profusely for not being able to make enough time for him. And every time, Ren was able to show his patience and understanding towards Ann's situation.

" _I'm sorry, babe.. I wish we had more time to talk. But I have to get up early for a meeting tomorrow regarding my parent's event." Ann apologized once more, her heart feeling guilty for turning down another chat session with Ren for the fourth time in a row._

" _No worries, Ann. You need to get as much rest as possible." Ren assured her, speaking in such an understanding tone that made Ann feel even more guilty._

" _I promise I'll make it up to you! I swear on it, babe!" Ann declared._

" _Heheh, just keep doing your best at work. That's all I ever ask for you to do, okay?" Ren reminded her._

" _Mmhm! I will! Love you!" Ann said goodbye, blowing a kiss into her phone for Ren to receive._

" _Love you too, Ann."_

Unfortunately, there had come a time when Ann hadn't been able to talk to Ren for almost a full week, being unable to answer his phone calls as the days leading up to her agency's fashion show approached. Ann had put in one-hundred and ten percent of her focus into the event, which consisted of remaining strictly on her diet and exercise routines, running through the various catwalk routines until her feet wore down, and mentally preparing herself for the big event.

Ann's dedication to her modeling craft meant that her time with Ren would dwindle down – almost to the point of non-existence.

The night before the event, Ann had been hit with so much stress with preparations of the event that she almost had a panic attack. Deciding to hide in the confines of her apartment bedroom, Ann hastily made a call to her boyfriend – only to realize that she had missed eight calls from him earlier that day. Panicking, Ann tried her best to call him back – to no avail as each attempt only led to Ren's voice mail.

"No… Ren, please answer. I… I need to hear your voice."Ann moaned in dismay. Still, there was no use in trying to call Ren. He was most likely asleep or at his job, considering the different time zones they were in. Still, Ann desired to hear Ren's voice even for just one second.

The single beep of Ren's voice mail set off, leaving no choice for Ann but to prompt her in leaving a message.

"Uhm.. hey Ren. I know that I haven't talked to you in so long… and I'm sorry for missing so much of our time dedicating to catching up. But some days, I just wish you were actually right here beside me so things would be easier for us. So I could just hold you. Squeeze you so tight and never let you go. It's… been so tough, Ren. But I'm doing my best to keep my head held high – just like I promised you. I love-"

The beeping of Ren's voicemail interrupted Ann's monologue, signaling that she had reached her limit. Ann sighed as she tossed her phone to the edge of her bed. So many emotions began to pile up in her heart and mind as she began to feel overwhelmed by the stress of her work.

"Come on, Ann. Keep yourself together. You're strong enough to overcome this." Ann breathed out.

This was no time for a breakdown. The city of Paris was depending on her to make a bold fashion statement. Mademoiselle Agency needed her to be at the top of her game. Her parents trusted Ann in honoring their name in the industry.

And most importantly – Ann had to keep her promise for Ren to keep her head up and maintain a strong heart.

Soon, the big day came – the _"Enchanted Fashion Extravaganza"_ began. The event was held in one of Paris' finest ballrooms named _Le Chateau Des Roses_ – translated roughly to _The Rose Castle_. The entire building was built to appear as giant, fantasy castle - with elegant carpets decorating the inside, beautiful chandeliers to brighten up the interior and a palette of paint colors consisting of royal red, crown gold and a wonderful snow white.

The fashion event invited many journalists and reporters from the industry to its doors – meaning that almost the entire country would be viewing the spectacle. Ann had eventually overcome the pressure regarding the scope of the event – and with a few encouraging words from her work mates, mother and father – Ann was ready to tackle her first ever debut as a professional model!

With the clothing assigned to her, Ann would walk into the ballroom with both grace and ferocity as she made the clothes flare with her personality. Her stellar moves on the catwalk managed to capture the hearts of everyone in the ballroom – many of them making comments of how impressive she was as a model so early in her professional career.

With each dress and gown she wore, Ann showed off its greatest potential for everyone to see. The final dress she wore for the fashion show was a simple, slim burgundy satin dress that exposed her back, with the long, A-line skirt accentuating from her waist and poofed out from all sides. Her attire was perfected with silver, rhinestone exposed high heels and her blonde-platinum hair flowing down gracefully in curls, all topped off with a gorgeous red rose placed on the side of her head. This outfit was deemed super popular with the crowd as they roared in applause at Ann's performance.

The event soon came to a close as the main show concluded to a rousing success. Eventually, the ballroom left its doors open for a dance floor for many of its guests to partake in, as well as an open bar and banquet as additional incentive for celebration.

With the hard work she had put in, Ann received countless applause from many spectators whose hearts she had captured. Wherever Ann went inside the ballroom, someone always seemed to have a nice compliment to share.

" _That was so amazing, Ann! Consider me a new fan!"_

" _Oh my gosh! You are like a beautiful rose with thorns! Such elegance with a tinge of ferociousness in her stride!"_

" _Can I have your autograph, Takamaki? Please? Pleeeeeeaaase!?"_

" _Damn, I swear, one day you're going to make it even bigger in the modeling world. I can't wait to see what else you have in store, Ann!"_

Ann was surprised by the outcome of her participation – but remained grateful and humbled herself towards everyone's comments. Her parents had even come up to her to give their personal praises to their daughter, expressing how proud they were Ann's growth.

Eventually, Ann decided to take refuge outside the ballroom. Taking a seat among the benches of the grand hallway, Ann took time to go through her phone, only for her heart to sink as she noticed the countless notifications she had missed from her boyfriend.

_3 missed calls: Ren Amamiya_

"Ren-kun… No.. Not again." Ann began to express her own guilt once more. Another opportunity for her to talk to Ren – taken away yet again due to her focus on work. Ann had understood that she shouldn't beat herself too much regarding the issue, but it had been so long since she had seen or even talked to her boyfriend that it began to frustrate her.

Ann missed him so much. She wanted to share her success with Ren, but it seemed like the world still wanted to keep them apart.

"Oh Ren... what I would do to see you again." Ann expressed, sorrow finally tearing down her spirit as a single tear drop rolled down her cheeks.

_Bzzzt! Bzzzt! Bzzzt!_

Ann's phone began to vibrate in her hand. Without hesitation, Ann scrambled to check the caller ID.

_Calling: Ren Amamiya_

Gasping at the sight of her lover's name, Ann immediately picked up the call and answered. "Ohmygosh! Ren? Reeen!"

" _Hey! Wow, heheh. What a greeting. I almost became deaf from how loud you were screaming my name, Ann."_ Ren teased. The simple sound of his voice managed to calm Ann down and brightened up her mood right away.

"Ren! I hope you got my message! I'm so so so sooo sorry for skipping out on all our phone calls! I swear, I'm being such a bad girlfriend and everything." Ann suddenly began to apologize profusely, giving Ren a hard time to sneak in a response of his own. Eventually, after another round of sorrys, Ren finally had a chance to speak his mind.

" _Don't blame yourself, Ann. I understood that you were working really hard at your job. It's what you should be focusing on after all."_ Ren reaffirmed his girlfriend.

"I know, I know… I just feel really bad missing your calls, that's all, eheh." Ann giggled, her cheerful mood gradually returning as she talked to her boyfriend. "And… I really miss you. Like soooo much, Ren. You can't even begin to imagine how much I want to be with you right now."

" _Heheh.. the feeling is mutual on my end too."_ Ren responded, remaining calm as always. _"I've missed you a lot these past few weeks Ann."_

"I just wish there was some way we could see each other Ren. I've been managing on my own so far, but it's still difficult not being able to see you." Ann shared her feelings. "I promise… One day, when I do become the woman worthy of you, I'll come back home!"

" _Ann.. You already are the woman worth. Where is all this doubt coming from again?" Ren asked her. "Hey, don't you remember all the comments you just received by everyone after the show? I think someone who's already being asked for their autographs is already worthy enough, right?"_

"Well yeah, but still there's so much I can do-" Ann continued to explain herself, only for her to freeze mid-speech as she suddenly realized something from what Ren just said. "Wait… How did you know of all those comments everyone said to me? The event just ended awhile ago. There's no way you would've heard any of that.."

Silence remained on the other end of the phone call. Ann panicked as she stood up and wondered if she had just lost connection with her boyfriend.

"Ren? Ren! Hey, please don't go… Stay with me!"

" _Turn around, Ann."_

Ann's froze in place once she heard Ren say those words. Slowly turning around, Ann almost dropped her phone at the sight in front of her. Standing in the middle of the grand hallway, clad in a fancy black suite, tie and glove - along with a mask resembling his Joker outfit – was Ren himself.

"So… you still miss me?" Ren said with a grin, remaining on his phone as he approached Ann.

"R-Ren? Is that really you?" Ann stuttered, her eyes unable to believe the sight in front of her. Slowly approaching Ren, she began to poke him numerous times to confirm whether she was hallucinating or not.

"Heh, that tickles, Ann." Ren replied, eventually taking off his mask to reveal his face. "Of course it's me. Your one and only."

"Oh my goodness! Reeeen!" Ann squalled as she practically jumped into her boyfriend's arms, causing him to spin her around as they embraced each other in the grand hallway. After their heartfelt reunion, Ren set Ann down as she began to pry him for answers. "How are you even here? And how did you know about those compliments I received? Seriously, like none of this is making sense!"

"Let's just say I was here much longer than you thought," Ren began to explain, taking his arms as he kept Ann in his embrace. He motioned his head over back to the ballroom where Ann's work held its fashion event. "I gotta say, you looked real stunning in all those dresses they made you wear. You also seemed to be a fan favorite among everyone too."

"Are you for real?" Ann said, still in disbelief that Ren was able to hide for so long. "Come on, you were seriously here for the entire fashion show? Babe, why didn't you just tell me? I would've been less anxious if you had helped calmed me down before the whole show.."

"Sorry, but I wanted to make it a surprise, Ann. And besides, I wanted to put my mask to the test – and it obviously worked." Ren teased, handing over his custom-made Joker mask for Ann to inspect. "I gotta say, I didn't think my Joker persona would come in so handy with hiding in the real world."

"Oh whatever! It still doesn't explain how you got here in the first place!" Ann argued back, pointing her finger at Ren as she began to demand an answer.

"I'm guessing Haru didn't mention that she was opening up a branch of her cafe right here in Paris, huh?" Ren brought up. "It just so happened that her time of coming here aligned with your big fashion event. So I figured catching a ride with her as she gets everything set up in the city."

"Wow… You really did think this through, huh?" Ann said, impressed by Ren's planning once again. First it was their entire White Day date, now this surprise appearance in Paris? Ann couldn't help but smile as she was grateful to have a boyfriend so organized and determined in his plans for her.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you." Ren said. Taking Ann's hand, he led them back through the ballroom, taking her straight to the balcony on the other side. The area granted them a magnificent view of Paris at night. The starry sky above shone down alongside the grand moonlight. Off in the distant past the countless number of buildings stood the Eiffel Tower itself, creating a calming glow from the structure itself as it peaked into the sky.

"Wow… I haven't been out here yet. It's so gorgeous, Ren." Ann said in awe as she leaned over the balcony ledge to stare at the magnificent view in front of them.

"Yeah. I never really understood why they called Paris the _City of Love_ until I came here myself. Everywhere you look is such a beautiful sight." Ren commented, joining along Ann as he marveled at the city sight in front of them. "Still.. none is a beautiful as the girl standing right in front of me."

"Oh please… How long did it take you to come up with that line? Heheh." Ann teased, playfully slapping Ren's shoulder.

Ren chuckled back. Even after having spent almost a whole year seperate from each other, their bond remained just as strong as ever. Ren took a moment to simply stare at Ann while she continued to appreciate the city view ahead – appreciating how lovely she looked in her red dress. To him, it was as if Ren was right in the presence of a fair maiden right out of a fairytale book.

"Ren? Hey, you've been staring at me for quite awhile, heheh." Ann called out to him, managed to snap her boyfriend out of his trance.

"Sorry… D-Did I already say how beautiful you looked?" Ren stuttered, trying to keep his composure.

"You did, heheh. But don't worry, it never gets old when you're the one saying it to me." Ann blushed once again.

"Right.. Uhm… so about my reason coming here." Ren started off. He took a moment to take a deep breath as he suddenly took out a small box out from his jacket pocket.

"Ren? Hey… w-what's this all about?" Ann asked, her heart beginning to race as she wondered what was inside the box.

"Ann, ever since we departed from each other back in Tokyo, all I ever thought about was you. And seeing you progress on your journey to becoming the greatest model you could be has continued to inspire me to reach my true potential in life." Ren began to express with sincerity. "Words cannot describe of how proud I am of how much you've grown in the past year. Which is why.."

Ren opened up the small jewelry box, revealing a pair of matching rings, crafted in silver and gold and both containing a heart-design at the centre of each ring.

"Oh my.. Ren? What are these?" Ann gasped, covering her mouth as she stared at the rings in Ren's hand.

"These… are promise rings I made for us." Ren presented. "Ann, during our time apart, all I could ever think about were the promises we made to each other. And it made me realize that I wasn't fulfilling my end of the deal we've made."

"Huh? W-What do you mean?" Ann asked, dumbfounded by her boyfriend's comments.

"There's a lot that I'm still discovering about myself. I always thought that I was alone and had no where to go when I was in Tokyo at first during my probation. But you were one of the first people to truly see who I was. Not as some delinquent, but someone who yearned to be loved. You gave me a chance when no one else would." Ren further explained.

He began to take the rings out of the jewelry box as he stood closer to Ann.

"I realize though, that I need to be someone worth being around too. If I made a promise to be by your side, then I also need to be the best version of myself. And I know that I won't be able to realize that dream if I don't continue to think of the end goal for us."

"End goal? Ren… do you mean." Ann's heart began to race even faster than before. Was Ren really making this type of proposal already?

"Ann, I wouldn't come all this way to Paris if I wasn't completely one-hundred percent on this commitment. I truly want to ensure that I am the best man for you" Ren began to proclaim with all his heart. "With these rings I made for us, I want to show you that I intend to make that promise a reality one day. That I will become the man worth being with, just as you've grown to become a woman worthy of having."

"Oh, Ren… You don't have to doubt yourself about this. To me, you are that man already!" Ann comforted him, finding herself well up in emotion just like her boyfriend was at the moment. She had realized that her own insecurities was not the only thing in their relationship to worry about. Ann remembered that Ren had also shared those same anxieties as her.

"I still want to prove that to you, Ann. That I am the man who is right for you." Ren insisted. "So.. will you please let me show that? Will you wait for me to truly show my worth to you?"

Ann took a moment to process Ren's words, sensing the heartfelt gesture in his statement. Taking his word, Ann took one of the promise rings he made and gently slid it on one of her fingers, raising it up into the moonlight for both of them to see. "I promise, Ren. I promise to always wait for you."

"Thank you, Ann." Ren smiled back, a huge sense of relief overflowing in his spirit. Taking the other promise ring, Ren inserted it onto his own hand, symbolizing the promise he desired to make true.

"We've still got a long way to go in our relationship, Ren. But I do believe that we'll make it out on top!" Ann professed. She suddenly pumped a fist in the air and gave a determined look, accompanied with a wink to her partner. "So let's give it our all, okay?"

"Got it!" Ren replied, sharing the same determination as his lover.

Suddenly, the music coming from the ballroom echoed out onto the balcony as a gently, piano melody began to play. Inside, many of the guests began to pair up as they waltzed together as an announcement was made to inform that it would be the last dance for the night.

"Whoa… I didn't realize it was getting late." Ren commented, noticing that the entire event was about to end.

"Yeah… and I guess that means we'll have to depart from each other again, huh?" Ann brought up, sadness welling up in her heart. Even if she was grateful for Ren to fly all the way out to see her, it still saddened Ann that they could not remain together for any longer.

"Heheh, hey chin up." Ren said, taking a moment to lift Ann's chin with his own hand. "Actually, I'll still be here in the city with Haru for a bit while I help make preparations for her cafe venture. We'll still have some time together in Paris, just for me and you."

"Really? Then let's make the most out of our time together then!" Ann exclaimed, her face beaming with happiness once more. "Ooooh! There is so much for us to do in the city! Do you know how many sweets shops I've been dying to try out here?"

"Wouldn't that be against your image as a strong, committed model?" Ren reminded her.

"Eh, it's okay to indulge every once in awhile! Besides, you _did_ just see me kill it out there on the floor earlier! Don't you think I deserve a sweet break?" Ann replied, taking a moment to rejoice on her prior success.

"Right. I'll be sure to grab every sweet you want then." Ren happily complied, much to Ann's joy as she squealed in excitement. He began to look out in the distance as the beaming Eiffel Tower caught his attention. "And while we're at it, why don't we enjoy our sweets up on the tower? I've always wanted to check that place out."

"Yes! Okay! Sounds like a plan!" Ann cheered, look forward to their amazing date in Paris tomorrow.

Suddenly, the sounds of the piano medley inside the ballroom was accompanied by an orchestra as the voice of a gentle male singer echoed with the music. The words of the song began to capture Ren and Ann's heart as they became entranced in an aura to share a dance together.

"So… my dearest Ann Takamaki. May I have the honours to share this final dance with you?" Ren asked, holding out a hand towards his lover.

"Certainly, my love." Ann replied, doing a small curtsy as she took Ren's hand.

With the pleasant melody emitting from the ballroom, Ren and Ann began to quietly slow dance out on the balcony. Even with the grand view of Paris right in front of them, the couple kept their eyes fixated on each other – not minding their attention anywhere else.

Ren and Ann got lost in the moment as they remained in their own little bubble. They continued to focus on the promises they madein order to make their love stronger. Both believed that their significant other would be able to push past their own doubts and achieve their greatest dreams – all while they would give their utmost support.

No matter where life would take them, whether it was halfway across the world – Ren and Ann would remain in each other's arms with no desire of letting the other one go.

This was their fairytale ending… One that was just beginning to unfold.

* * *

_"So close to reaching_   
_That famous happy end_   
_Almost believing_   
_This one's not pretend_   
_And now you're beside me_   
_And look how far we've come_   
_So far we are, so close"_

* * *

**_~ CODA_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only. The sole property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co. and SEGA ~


End file.
